You Win or You Comply
by indecisive-ays
Summary: The Snow Kids watch the Game of Thrones; Rocket is not amused. Excuse the lazy title.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football or any of the characters. I do not own Game of Thrones either. They both belong to their respective owners. I am no where near that brilliant, and I'm a grad student with no money so please don't sue me. **

* * *

><p><strong>You Win or You Comply<strong>

"I don't see it," Rocket announced.

"Shhh!" Mei hissed.

He sulked; there really was not much happening on the holo-tv either, just some tanned dudes looking intimidating from above their giant horses as that creepy white-haired incestuous guy creeped the fuck out of his sister by boasting that they were the greatest killers alive. There was no need to stand still while watching this scene; what was happening over that snow covered place was a lot more interesting. The winter was coming and those huge monster like things were out to get everyone and here they were arranging marriages; the idiots were all going to die.

"Will the whitewalkers appear –"

"Rocket," Mei turned to him, "Shut up!"

He frowned this time; Mei had never used such a tone with him before. He wasn't sure he deserved it now. He turned towards the screen with a huff, trying to get across that he was bored.

It went unnoticed by the occupants of the room, all of whom -even Micro-Ice, shockingly- were transfixed as they watched the white-haired abused little princess walk towards the leader of the riders who sat on his stallion watching her intently.

Rocket raised an eyebrow; how old was she supposed to be anyway? She looked way too small, especially in comparison to that warrior guy. And she was scared and timid. Well, he couldn't really blame her with the kind of brother (the guy had sexually harassed her on their very first scene!) she had; but it made everything look even more wrong than it already was.

"What the-?" he started when the warlord suddenly galloped away on his horse, followed by his men, without saying anything. Mei sent him a curt look, and he opened his hands as if trying to get his point across: "Well, that was plain rude; he didn't even say a word to his bride-to-be!"

Mei rolled her eyes as the idiot prince complained about the same thing on screen. Rocket rubbed his neck nervously.

Everything got even creepier in the next scene, when the creepy incestuous brother told his sister that he would let a thousand men and their horses fuck her if it meant that he could get his throne back.

Rocket tried to leave the room at that point, questioning, not for the first time, how in Akillian his lovely girlfriend found this show watchable.

Mei made him sit back, actually pulling him down, and then the scene cut to those people in North so he gave in. It was not that bad really, the scenery and the attention to detail were great. The actors were really good too. He decided he really liked the Northerners, they were decent people at least. And they had those cute dire wolves -all five of which needed more screen time.

"Seriously?" he turned to Mei with an unappreciative look, "Seriously?"

"Rocket, will you-"

"You think I look like this guy?" He waved his hand toward the screen where there was a crazy fight taking place in the background. At a wedding.

"Physically-"

"How do I come across as a savage warlord, really?" While everyone flinched as one of the fighters scattered the insides of his rival.

"That's –"

"No, really, at which point of this show have you stopped and decided that..."

"Will you quit it?" It was Tia this time, "Look, he is going to give his present to his bride now."

Okay, so he had to admit that that was a very beautiful frilly he had gotten to her. It really suited her well too, and now the king was looking at his new bride all nicely so maybe he could get behind this whole idea. He even smiled a bit when he took a hold of her and raised her to the saddle as if she was feather light –he could carry Tia just as a easily, maybe that was where this idea had occurred his otherwise delusional teammates.

What happened next, while he was busy admiring the lovely background nonetheless, threw him completely off guard:

"Is he –?"

"SHHH!" even Ahito had joined in this time.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" he stood up dramatically and stomped around Sinedd's legs with every intention of exiting the room and only stopped when he saw one of the cute little dire wolves. He stood by the door with his arms crossed for the last scene in which another incestuous couple was revealed and a kid was thrown off a tower "for love" by a knight.

"I don't see it," he announced.

"That's because you are a wuss," Sinedd said as he sat up from his position on the floor, "That guy was badass." He started stretching his arms and shaking his legs, "The bastard boy though," he shook his head, "Has nothing whatsoever in common with me."

"You are both emo," Tia said while she grabbed the remote controller.

"Who the hell are you calling -?"

"Sit back Rocket," Tia completely ignored the fuming raven haired striker as she turned to her boyfriend, "There are nine more episodes to go."

"I don't want to watch them," Rocket turned around to leave, "I didn't like it."

"You so did too," Tia rolled her eyes, "You're only saying that because you didn't like being likened to Khal Drogo –who is a total badass, by the way." She winked at Sinedd who nodded even if he looked like he still wanted to argue about his "emoness".

"Well, did you like being likened to that scared little girl?" Rocket asked, "You are nothing like her."

"She grows out of it," Mei said, as she strode over and pushed an empty bowl into Rocket's hands, "Go get some more popcorn; we're doing this marathon and you're sitting through it."

She went around him and towards her room and after standing there pointlessly for a few moments, Rocket very pointedly marched towards the kitchen to do as he was told.

The baby dire wolves _were_ cute.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocket, stop PMSing and just give it a go already. I love writing SineddTia intereactions, even though I make them nowhere near any form of canon. Sorry.**

**So this is not done yet, but I'm not planning on writing one chapter per episode of the show or anything. It'll be a little story, hopefully done quickly. Might go into that continuity of Hot, Horror, Incomprehension, bla bla it needs a name, etc. -_- **

**But I'm depressed because I've been screwing a lot of stuff at school lately and I can't write the follow up to Perfection because Mei and Sinedd and D'Jok are all hard to write (I whine way too much about them I know but they are!) and I wanted to write something, okay? :( I'm sorry, this one probably only makes sense in my head. But if you guys haven't watched Game of Thrones, go do it. Because it is great. **

**And if you want to leave little prompts for me; hey, they are always fun!**


End file.
